


What Now?

by IWannaBeYahtzee



Series: Tree Bros Baby [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWannaBeYahtzee/pseuds/IWannaBeYahtzee
Summary: What are two lovestruck teenagers to do when the omega of the pair ends up pregnant?
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Series: Tree Bros Baby [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603123
Comments: 14
Kudos: 204





	1. The Test

**Author's Note:**

> I was very surprised by the response to my first fic and so many of you wanted a follow up so I'm doing it! Its gonna be a chapter fic cause I'm still working out a few kinks but I don't want to keep yall waiting!

The bathroom tile was cold and unforgiving as Connor sat next to his trembling mate, their backs pressed uncomfortably up against the sink. They both were almost positive what the test was going to say before they even bought it. You didn't do the things they did and not end up knocked up. Still these were the steps you went through. The steps normal couples went through, as opposed to the ones who met in a broom closet before consequently fucking in that same broom closet.

So Connor was here, holding Evan's shaking hand as he reached up every twenty seconds to grab the blank test as if that would magically make the results come faster.

Connor watched him do this about four times before quietly interjecting. "The box says two minutes babe-" 

"I know what the box says!" Evan snapped anxiously. He deflated almost immediately at the sight of Connor's shocked expression. "...Sorry. I'm sorry." He sighed. "I don't know why I'm even freaking out. We both know what the answer is gonna be."

Connor looked down and away, feeling a bit guilty, and shrugged a bit. "You never know! Hell, you could be barren." He half joked.

It was apparent from Evan's expression that he didn't find this funny. 

"...Sorry." he murmured, letting his hair fall into his face. Evan smiled sadly. "You're fine. I know you're just trying to help. A-And the fact that your here, with me helping me through this...I'm so grateful. It's a lot more than a lot of alphas would do." 

"Well, I'm not a lot of alphas." Connor replied, squeezing Evans hand and giving him a concerned expression at the idea he'd just leave him alone with a baby. Unfortunately it wasn't uncommon behavior for alphas.

"Also did you just call me babe?" Evan asked, blushing a little.

Connor fidgeted a bit. "Just felt like it. Is that ok?"

"Y-yeah. It's...I don't mind."

A moment of silence passed before Evan spoke again.

"Its just...if it is what we think it is...what are we gonna do? Things have all happened so fast between us and I care about you I really do but I'm...scared! What if...what if we aren't ready for something like this?" He asked, biting his lower lip and blinking rapidly as he began to tear up.

Connor squeezed his hand even harder. "Well then...that'd be up to you." He answered, with just the tiniest bit of dread. As uncertain of the future as he was, he really didn't want to lose this child. 

Once again there was silence between the pair. "...Do you...?" Evan trailed off but the question was obvious in his eyes. Connor took in a deep breath before answering. He brought his hand up and pressed his fingers gently to the bite mark on his neck. "Evan I'm always gonna be here for you no matter what you decide, but I would love and protect this child with everything I have if you give me the chance."

Evan closed his eyes, leaned into Connors touch and smiled with a soft sigh. "That...sounds nice."

Connor perked up as well. "Yeah. I'll carry all your books for you so your back doesn't ache, and I'll hold your hair when you get morning sickness and when your hormones are fucking with you, you can scream yourself hoarse at me." He murmured lovingly, rubbing his thumb gently over his knuckles.

"Mhmm. Go on." Evan sighed.

Connor pressed their temples together and continued to whisper to him. "I'll bring you all the crazy foods you start craving and I'll rub your back or your feet whenever you want."

Evan hummed in agreement. "And when they actually come?"

Connor's grin nearly split his face. He wrapped his arms around Evans shoulders and pulled him in causing him to let out a little "eep!" in suprise and delight. "I'll smother them with all the love and attention they could ever want until they beg me to stop! You'll see, I'm gonna become the cringiest dad ever. They're gonna be downright embarrassed of me."

Evan giggled at Connor's enthusiasm, pulling him closer and shyly pecking him on the lips. "You'd make a good dad." Connor's heart melted. "I'm glad you think so. I think you'd be a better one."

Evan beamed, wiping at his eyes. "Well...I guess we better see for sure." He murmured, reaching up and putting his hand on the test. "...Ready?" 

Connor took a deep breath. "Yeah."

Evan pulled the test down from the sink and brought it down to look at it. His smile widened and tears rolled down his cheeks as a rush of emotions welled up in him. "Well...c-coulda seen that coming." He half joked as he held up the positive result between them. Connor beamed, tears in his eyes as well as he pulled Evan into a giddy embrace.


	2. Telling the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan and Connor fess up to their parents about what's going on.

The first order of business was, as messy as they knew it would be, coming clean to their parents. After a long and difficult discussion they came to the conclusion that trying to hide this from them would not only be stupid and inevitably not work, but it wouldn't be fair to them. Heidi was certainly suprised to see her son still up and waiting for her (with a boy no less) when she got home from work. They knew that she knew that something was up but she greeted them as cheerily as ever. "Evan! You scared the shit outta me. You're up late. Who's your friend?"

Something about the normalcy and fondness with which she addressed them, like absolutely nothing was out of the ordinary, tipped Evan's already spiraling emotions over the edge. He started sobbing uncontrollably at his mother's words.

Heidi was at her son's side in two seconds flat. "Evan? Evan, baby what's wrong? Use your words honey." She urged, squeezing his hand in hers. 

"Um hi Mrs Hansen, I'm Connor. Connor Murphy. Theres uh-" Connor started.

"I'm pregnant!" Evan blurted out. "I'm pregnant!" 

The blonde tugged his hands out of his mother's and buried his face in them, sobbing quietly. 

Heidi's face fell. She paled. She looked at Connor. 

He didn't know what to say. What do you say to the mother of the person you got pregnant at eighteen? He just looked up at her bashfully, holding Evan close to him, hoping she could offer some comfort or answers to the mess they found themselves in.

Heidi shook herself, seemingly regaining a bit of her composure. She gently took Evan's hands again, pulling them away from his face.

"Evan. Evan, honey? Look at me." She gently coaxed. Evan blinked up at her, reluctantly meeting her eyes.

"Tell me everything." She requested quietly.

They did, leaving out the more lewd parts of course. Heidi did seem quite chuffed that her son hadn't told her he had presented at last but other than that she listened carefully, only interrupting to ask the occasional question. When they were done Heidi took in a deep breath and put a hand to her forehead, clearly a bit shaken. Evan cast his eyes to the table again as they both anxiously waited for her to speak.

"Oh don't look at me like that." She sighed. "I'm not upset with you, either of you! Its just... a lot to take in." Taking a moment to collect herself again she squeezed Evan's hands that she had yet to let go.

"So I guess the question here is...do you want to keep it?"

Connor looked at Evan who nodded. He took a deep breath before replying. "We...were thinking about keeping it."

"That's what you both want to do?" She asked.

"We uh we think so? We've talked about it a lot and um we think that's what we want to do but..." Evan's hands were shaking. "...Jesus mom, I can barely take care of myself! I'm a mess! How am I gonna take care of a baby?!"

Connor buried his face in Evan's shoulder, unable to look either of them in the eye. All of Evan's fears were his own. A junkie with a bad temper? Yeah sounds like he'll make a great parent. He hadn't realized he had started to shake as well until Heidi's hand gently rested on his shoulder.

"Evan, Connor, I need you to try and calm down a little ok? I'm gonna tell you a little secret...you weren't exactly...planned either Evan." Heidi admitted. 

Evan simply looked at his mother, unsure how he should react.

"I mean it isn't exactly the same. Your dad and I we're together at the time but we weren't even thinking about kids then. Of course we were caught a bit off guard and I was thrilled to find out about you! But I was also...terrified. Everything you're thinking about right now was going through my head. Your dad was scared too, even if he tried to hide it. It all felt so overwhelming and I wasn't sure I could handle it but...I realized something. That among all the 'what if's' and uncertainties that I knew one thing for sure: That I loved you. That I wanted to bring you into this world and watch you grow. I wanted to know who you were."

  
Evan's tears had returned along with a wide smile and even Connor was getting a bit teary eyed. 

"Do you feel that way about your baby?" She asked.

Evan scrubbed at his eyes and murmured "Yes! Yes I do!"

"Definitely." Connor confirmed.

"Well then I think that you have your answer." Heidi smiled.

  
The reactions from Connors family were about what he'd expected. Dad screamed, mom cried, Zoe just gave him a dirty look and stomped off upstairs. Larry was chomping at the bit to chew them out for being so irresponsible. Cynthia was quick to show her support but she was adamant that the child should be put up for adoption. She wailed that they were so young and that they shouldn't waste their lives, apparently missing the massive implied insult. Connor got them the hell out of there as soon as he could. Just another hellish dinner to add to the pile


	3. The Struggle of Being Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor struggles to improve himself, feeling unworthy of the love he's been so readily gifted with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long! Inspiration is a bit of a fickle bitch. But its here! So enjoy!

Connor had a record. Nothing huge. Possession, assault, he'd never spent more than a night in jail for any of it. But it was enough of one to make it hell to get a job. He didn't feel right living under Heidi's roof, he felt so...undeserving of her charity. Like things shouldn't be working out nearly this well for him. A loving mate and the support of family? (Even if it wasn't his own) What had he done to deserve that? 

Connor hadn't been back to his house since he'd briefly returned to pack a bag. The first thing he did when he got into his room was find the bag of pot he'd had stashed under the panel of his drawer and flush it before he could change his mind. If he was going to be worth that kind of love he needed to prove he was willing to do whatever it took for his mate.

He was starting to regret that now as another withdrawal headache hammered at his brain. Everything was irritating. The feeling of the couch on his arms, the sound of the T.V., the hum of the air conditioner, the thought of going back to school tomorrow, of _everything_ changing...

"I need some air." Connor huffed as he pushed himself up out of his chair. Evan shot him a look of concern but he couldn't talk to Evan right now. Not now. Not when everything was irritating, _irritating_ , _**irritating**_!

Connor stomped out onto the porch, letting the door slam behind him. He plopped down on the steps with a sigh, his fingers itching for a smoke. He fixed his eyes onto the skyline, watching the clouds move slowly across the sky as he tried to calm himself.

The door squeaked open behind him and swung shut but Connor didn't turn around. He felt Evan come up and stand beside him, his presence radiating a comfort that was too warm and good for Connor to trust.

"Connor, what's going on? You've been walking on eggshells around me and mom for days now." Evan asked. 

Out of the corner of his eye Connor could see the blondes hand resting lightly on his stomach. It would be a while yet before he started to show and yet his mates hand always seemed to find it's way there, like he was subconsciously protecting their little one, cradling them before they were even born. It was so heart wrendingly endearing and...

"I don't deserve this..."

"What?" The blondes eyes widened in shock and hurt.

"I don't...you and your mom have been so good to me! And I just know that eventually I'm gonna do something to fuck it all up! I don't deserve that kinda love."

Evan sighed and sat down beside him. He tucked a stray hair behind the taller males ear and murmured "Connor...of course you do. We see how hard your trying and it's hard to get better! Trust me, I know."

"Not hard enough." Connor muttered bitterly. "God you could do so much better than me."

Evan reeled back, an almost offended look on his face, as he gripped Connors shoulders and forced him to look him in the eye.

"I don't know when you started thinking of me as this shy, precious, perfect little thing but that's not me, Connor! I'm a loser, I'm a coward, I have no spine, I'm a shitty friend and kind of shitty person! I'm a mess! So please don't go down this self pity train because honestly? No. I don't think I could do better than you. And I'm happy with that because I..." Evan blushed, digging his fingers in to the point that it hurt. "I really like you Connor...I might even love you."

Connors heart jumped into his throat. For several long moments all he could do was blink hopelessly at this beautiful flawed creature in front of him. Finally he managed to get his brain in gear enough to bring his hands up to curl around Evan's.

"...Okay...First of all: You're gonna crush my shoulder bones." He murmured, a small smile forming as he pried Evan's fingers away.

"Oh shit!" The blonde quickly moved to pull away but Connor quickly laced their fingers together.

"And secondly:" Connor leaned forward and captured Evan's lips. Evan quickly melted into the kiss, squeezing Connor's hands affectionately. Breaking away for air, Connor pulled Evan close to his chest and whispered breathily "I think...I love you too."

Evan beamed and wrapped his arms around him, carding his fingers through his long, dark hair. He giggled as Connor nuzzled into his neck and placed soft kisses along the length of it. "Connor! We're outside!" 

"Then let's take you inside. I wanna touch you. Is that.. okay?" Connor asked, gently tracing his fingers up and down Evan's bare arm. 

Evan went red and looked down at his hands bashfully. "Y-yes. Of course."

He took the hand that Connor offered him and let himself be led into the house, the promise of more singing in his veins.


	4. Back to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan and Connor have some fun. Then Jared finds out about the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Have some smut for your trouble!

Evan's teeth dug into his lower lip, smiling in sweet agony as Connor rocked steadily in and out of him, bringing him to the edge as he had numerous times that evening.

"You...you holding up alright?" Connor panted in his ear, squeezing the fingers he had pinned above his head.

Evan whimpered and nodded. "Mmm! D-Don't stop! God you feel so good!" He could feel the cum from their previous trysts still in him, slicking Connor's way as he continued to thrust into him. The blonde whined and wrapped his legs around his partners waist, raising his hips as he felt it leaking out of his hole. He wanted every last bit that Connor had to give in him.

Connor groaned and ground his hips hard into Evan, his tip teasingly brushing the rim of his cervix. He relished the keening moan this drew from the boy underneath him.

The doctor had told them that an increase in sexual urges was completely normal and that sex would be perfectly safe during the pregnancy but Connor hadn't been expecting it to affect him just as much as it affected Evan. The smell of his hormones wasn't nearly as obvious as it would be during heat but Connor could still detect them hanging around him like some exceedingly erotic cologne. It was a godsend now that Evan was pouncing on him more and more often since it certainly made him last a lot longer. Since they'd come in from the porch they'd done nothing but fuck.

"Urgh! You're just...insatiable today aren't you?" Connor huffed lowly, nibbling at his ear.

Evan shamelessly writhed against him, bucking his hips up to meet Connor's. "S your fault for fffFUCKing up my hormones! Ah g-go faster would you?" He groaned.

"Oh just give me a chance and I'll fuck a lot more of you up." Connor growled, picking up the pace a bit, hammering quickly at the entrance to his womb. "Aaah! You like that baby? Huh? Like feeling my cock press right up against your soft, pliable womb? Almost like I could - ah!- slip right in there? Penetrate you even deeper?" He muttered filthily into the blondes ear, making him squirm. 

"Gaaaah! Dammit Connor! Quit t-teasing me!" Evan yelled, wrapping his legs even tighter around Connor and pushing himself down onto his dick, trying to coax him deeper inside.

Connor just shook his head as he ground the head of his cock teasingly against the thin wall of muscle that stopped him from penetrating his cervix. "E-easy there Evan! Can't go poking around in there. We have to think of the b-baby!" 

Unable to argue this Evan just threw his head back and screamed in frustrated arousal. "God you're such an ass!" He bit, nearly sobbing in vexation. 

Connor dipped his head to catch the blondes lips in a blazing kiss. "Shhh. Easy Evan." He soothed. "I may not be able to fuck your womb, but I'm still gonna make you cum all over yourself gorgeous. Don't you worry." He murmured, hitching his legs up over his shoulders and starting a punishing pace.

Evan's back arched, pushing himself into his lover as gorgeous little "Ah! Ah! Ah!" noises were punched out of him with the force of Connor's thrusts. His hands tangled in Connor's hair and yanked unabashedly, it hurt a bit but Connor was past the point of caring as he lost himself in the sultry, wet heat of Evan's body. He shifted to hold both of Evan's hands down with one of his so that the other could be used to tease at his nipples.

"Ugh fuck Connor! Make me cum already!" Evan whined, clawing desperately at his back. 

Feeling himself getting close as well Connor moaned. "Urgh! Let's give em some siblings, yeah?"

"Yes! Oh God yes! Cum inside me! I want all of it! I want all your cum, Connor!" Evan cried.

"Oh fuck Evan!" Connor cried as he fell over the edge, spilling another load into his lover. He could feel the blonde quivering around him as he splattered his chest with white.

Connor panted heavily as he pulled out, taking extreme pleasure in how his seed leaked out of him. As Evan was still catching his breath Connor caught his lips again in a much sweeter, slower kiss.   
"You are fucking gorgeous and I will put as many babies in you as you'll let me." He breathed.

Evan giggled and smiled up at him. "Let's just focus on the one for now, ok?" He murmured.

"I finally tire you out?" Connor asked, petting his hair adoringly.

Evan shifted restlessly, blushing now, a bit of his self consciousness coming back. "...Honestly? ...I could go again i-if you could..." 

Connor pressed a kiss to his forehead, continuing to run his fingers through his hair. "Baby, give me five minutes and I'd be more than willing." He smiled.

\-----‐-----------------------------

  
The moment the two walked into school the next day they could tell something was off. Connor was used to people whispering behind their hands around him but Evan was used to blending into the background, not having every eye on him. Plus every alpha in the school was giving the blonde a wide berth. An alpha knew a pupped omega when they smelled one. And if they were pupped that meant they were claimed. Within hours the school was buzzing with gossip.

Connor stuck close to him for most of the day, seeking to fend off anyone unwise enough to not keep their nose out of their business but it only fed the rumor mill.

Eventually they had to split up to go to separate classes. Evan wasn't by himself for more than a minute before he was being pulled into the bathroom.

"Jared what the hell?!" Evan yelled as the boy yanked him by the arm into the boys lavatory.

"Finally! I haven't been able to get you on your own all day!" Jared complained. "Look dude I know I've not been the most open and sensitive dude around but...if something happened you would tell me right?" 

"What are you talking about?" Evan questioned.

"People are saying that..." Jared lowered his voice to a whisper. "That Connor forced himself on you and got you pupped. Say they've been smelling it on you all day. Not that I'd be able to tell being a beta but yknow. I don't usually pay attention to that sorta shit but you're not usually the subject."

Evan reeled with the force of the indignity he felt at such a baseless accusation. "WHAT?! That is completely untrue! Connor did not force himself on me! Everything we did was completely consensual!"

"Ok ok ok! I gotcha. But is the _other_ part true? Are you really...?" Jared trailed off.

Evan sighed. "Yes. And it's Connors"

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Jared demanded.

"Wh-what?" 

"You not only present as an Omega but also get pupped by Connor fucking Murphy and you didn't tell me either?!" Jared ranted, offended.

"Because I knew you'd react like this! And I didn't need anybody else looking at me like a circus attraction!" Evan cried, covering his face in his hands and sliding down the wall. He already felt ready to cry and the day wasn't even half over.

"Look Ev, I'm sorry I'm just...a little confused here. I mean you and Connor don't exactly seem like a match made in heaven. How did that even...how did you...?" Jared asked, kneeling down to his level.

"I don't know. We kinda just...happened. I was at school when I presented and I was so scared but then Connor found me and-"

"Oh I get it. A little bit of sexual healing?" Jared teased.

"Shut up! It wasn't- I mean...he didn't just pounce on me as soon as he found me like the asshole everyone's painting him as. He just sat with me for a while, tried to comfort me, the only reason anything sexual happened was because I asked for it! So stop trying to make him out to be a bad person cause he isn't!" Evan fumed.

Jared raised his hands up in self defense. "OK! Ok I believe you. I was just..."

"Just what?" Evan snapped, still a bit pissed at the earlier accusation.

"I was worried about you, dickhead!" Jared bit back. "I thought he'd hurt you or something...but he treats you well?"

Evan frowned, regretting his tone.

"I mean obviously things aren't perfect. We both have our own...issues. But he's really good to me." A small smile returned to the blondes lips.

"I'm really happy for you, Evan." Jared murmured, smiling back.

"Thanks."

"Do you know what it is? The gender I mean?" Jared inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh! No it's way too early for that. And I'm not sure if I _wanna_ know, y'know? I mean I know that knowing the gender helps with certain things like shopping and coming up with names but then wouldn't you rather be surprised? I dunno. Its just another of the million things I have to think about." Evan chuckled nervously, shaking his head.

"Well whoever they end up being they can count on good ol Uncle Jared being there to babysit." Jared replied.

Evan rolled his eyes, amused. "Really? Uncle Jared?"

"Why not? If you think your doing this baby thing without me you've got another thing coming!" He said. "Also: Jared is a unisex name. Just putting that out there."

"Shut up! No its not!" Evan laughed.

"It totally is! Look it up!" Jared declared.

"I am not naming my baby after you! Regardless of gender!" Evan stated, smacking Jared on the arm.

"Ow! Fine! If you wanna pass up on a quality name I guess I can't stop you." Jared said with a put upon sigh.

Evan giggled. For the first time since coming back to school he felt normal.


End file.
